


Blossom Out

by Pure_oblivion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Road Trips, Season 3, continued from finale, harley quinn cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_oblivion/pseuds/Pure_oblivion
Summary: After a failed wedding, Harley and Ivy decided to leave town in an attempt to find peace.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	1. Where to, my dear?

**Author's Note:**

> THE FINALE WAS BEAUTIFUL, SO I THOUGHT LEMME GIVE US SOMETHING MORE BC IM ALREADY SAD WITHOUT MY TWO WIVES. I'm writing this to fill the emptiness, hopefully it helps some of you too!

Harley was trying. But despite her foot pressing down on the pedal, the car didn’t even begin to roll any faster. Briefly, she turned to the mirror, noticing how Gordon’s car was approaching them quickly. 

“Fuck!” Was all Harley could really say--she wished it slipped past her lips for different reasons…such as Ivy kissing her neck all over again, but this scenario was way too far from the one she’d craved it was.

“Harley!” Ivy clung onto her wedding dress--which surprisingly remained pearly white even as they drove through fields of wheat. 

“I’m tryin’, Ive!” Then, she took a sharp turn, and it almost tilted the car over, though luckily, the vehicle remained on its four wheels. For a moment, Harley felt like something had been watching over them because the police sirens faded, rushing past their stationary car, never to turn around again. 

“Maybe driving into the corn was a good idea,” Ivy couldn’t believe she was agreeing, but noting the way Harley smiled, it was all worth it. 

“What now?” The pale woman leaned back in her seat, although her full attention still wasn’t on the redhead--someone had to listen out for the sirens, anyway. And Harley would never forgive herself if she’d let them get thrown back into Arkham after everything she did. Especially when Ivy’s eyes were still laced with fresh tears. And they weren’t ones of happiness, though Harley was eager to change that. 

She would. 

That was a promise she was willing to keep. As long as Ivy kept her. 

“I don’t know,” Ivy admitted with a shrug, also sinking into the seat like there was nothing to hang on to anymore. 

“They’re gonna try and bust us, ya know?” Harley perked up slightly, “Look all over town until they get us.” 

“Yeah,” The redhead nodded almost sadly, and Harley felt her heart drop, “I guess I didn’t plan this far ahead--I thought I was going to be a wife by now. Not some escapee.” 

“Hey,” She couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward, nor could she stop her fingers from twirling Ivy’s red locks comfortingly, “Being an escapee could be fun. I will show ya if you let me.” 

For a moment, Ivy considered it, but a bone-chilling laugh left her throat not long after, “Harls, don’t get me wrong, you are fun…crazy, fun and all other words I can’t possibly think of right now, but I don’t think I can…not for a while. I need to process. I need to stop.” 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop moving, just for a little bit,” And that was it. It was all Ivy said for a long while. Even Harley didn’t dare to offer an opinionated word--and she was known as the talker. So they sat there, surrounded by complete silence, and nothing else. 

Harley wasn’t sure how long had passed when Ivy shifted in her seat, but the sun was almost below the horizon, and the sky had nearly stopped glowing that orange hue that Ivy seemed to adore so much. 

_Stop moving?_

That was something neither of them could do. Gordon was out looking for them, and he was a stubborn man. Harley had no doubts that eventually, he’d get to their place back at the mall, and that would be the end of them. 

“Ivy,” She dared and the red haired woman turned to her, ever so stunning. Harley ached to kiss her again, even for a brief second, but she was afraid that if she did, the words that rested at the tip of her tongue would just dissolve. What she had to say was important. For her and for Ivy’s sake, “We should get outta here. Out of Gotham. Even if for a little while.” 

“Harley--” 

“Stop, let me explain and let yourself understand,” Harley held up a demanding hand, “Everyone’s on our ass right now. As soon as we even skim town, there will be guns pointed at our heads. I heard what ya said about wanting to stop movin’, and I get it, Ive. I don’t know another person who deserves a break as much as you do. But if we go, ye will get that break you deserve. You will have safety.” 

Momentarily, Ivy just blinked, doing nothing more and nothing less. Harley assumed she was just out of words, which was understandable, of course. After all those supposed vows and arguments…Harley couldn’t imagine keeping a voice. She’d be out of things to say too. So ultimately, the blonde began to mentally prepare herself for a ‘no’ to leave Ivy’s throat. 

She’d even started the engine up, readying for their drive back to town. 

But Ivy leaned over her and turned the steering wheel in the opposite direction, “Okay.” Was all that left her, and Harley was certain she was about to explode. 

Throwing her arms up into the air in a symbol of celebration and utter relief, Harley yelled an enthusiastic “fuck yeah!” at the top of her lungs. Ivy moved to cover her ears, though still minded her hair. 

With a bite to her lip, Harley turned to Ivy, glad to find those green eyes as equally fevered as the blue ones, “I will give you the best honeymoon ya could ever dream of. I swear it.” 

Ivy laughed and Harley closed her eyes. _Finally,_ She thought. A melody of happiness. 

“I believe you,” The taller woman murmured. There came that trust. 

Harley’s smile never faltered as she turned the car around, beginning to drive further away from Gotham, leaving its lighted skyline behind them.


	2. All I need is to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trip AU ladies, hell yeah!

“I wanna ruin our friendship!” Harley screamed as they drove further into the night, “we should be lovers instead!” 

Ivy had half a mind to turn the radio off, but the blonde’s face was laced with such utter joy and feeling, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Harley was certainly…exceedingly better at other things that didn’t involve singing, but the redhead refused to state that out loud. She never wanted to be the reason behind the fall of Harley’s smile again. So obviously, an apology for what she had uttered today was a long time coming.

“I’m sorry about today,” Ivy said and Harley immediately turned the radio down despite endorsing herself in the song. 

“I don’t see what ya got to be sorry for,” The words were simple, but even the dumbest of fools would refuse to believe a thing Harley just said. And the thing was, Ivy was far from stupid…that Dr. title didn’t come from just anywhere. She’d rightfully earned that a long time ago. 

“Harley,” Ivy shook her head, the apology still hanging in the air as she’d refused to let it go, “I insulted you. I made you feel like shit--I made myself feel terrible in the process. And for that, I’m sorry. You saved my life, tried to save a wedding that was going to fail anyway, so yeah, I have a lot of things to be sorry for. And I am. I’m sorry.” 

Harley poked her tongue out from behind her lips and shrugged, “Ya were under a lotta pressure today, I understand. When that happens, certain individuals get out of tune with their emotions. They find it difficult to control what they say or do--especially when there’s a lot of pent up feelings--” 

“Harley--” The redhead tried again, but there was no use.

The blonde shook her head disapprovingly, “No, no! Psychiatrist, remember?” 

Ivy rolled her eyes, “Yeah, of course--certainly, but that doesn’t mean you can read me like a book.”

“That’s exactly what I just did.” 

“Thank you for the reminder, and don’t do that again. I hate it.” She’d sunk back into her seat like a lost puppy, just hiding away from the world, which in this case was Harley’s intense glare. It wasn’t threatening…but she was searching for something. And Ivy hated being searched, or read, or understood--yet Harley was doing all of those things. 

“I know ya do,” Harley winked, “But apology accepted. All I’m sayin’ is, I understand. Ya got nothin’ to worry ‘bout. All that shit is behind us now.” 

“Fresh start?” Ivy raised a hopeful brow, and Harley nodded. 

“Fresh start,” She recited in confirmation, and just when Ivy began to believe that this marked the end of their sullen conversation, Harley’s voice began to drop down a few octaves, “Of course that doesn’t mean we forget what happened in the past…such as you and I…doing not-so-sacred things in--” 

“Enough,” The redhead moved to cover her ears and screw her eyes shut in order to completely erase the image from her mind. She wasn’t ready…to let go just yet. Or to begin thinking about what came next. The future was frightening, it was unexpected, it didn’t’ fit her. Ivy was logical, and logistics came from knowing things. In a way, the future was the least logical thing, because nobody could know anything about it. 

And that frightened her. 

Kiteman would have been easy...He had it all planned out in his vows. And it was simple, maybe even logical. 

And for someone who loved rationality, Ivy despised the image he painted for them. Maybe…she wasn’t looking for easy? 

As that thought hung within her, Ivy glanced at Harley for a split moment. The pale face was focused on the road ahead, but her eyes continuously pounced from one thing to the other, whether it was a random gas station plotted on the side of the road or a neon sign, didn’t matter. All that came into view was insignificant. The only thing that held meaning was Harley’s doing. The way her eyes shifted, the way they lost focus on things too soon. Or the way they tried keeping their attention on multiple sightings at once. 

There was no consistency. No straight road ahead. It was the heat of the moment kind of thing. No rationality. Just plain spontaneity and craze. That’s what Harley’s blue orbs held. And Ivy? 

She shrugged at herself outwardly, and that seemed to be the answer. 

She wasn’t sure.

Logical was one word. But what about the rest of the dictionary? What other possible words described her? 

If there was one thing she came to understand about herself today…then it was the realization that she wasn’t looking for easy. 

And staring at Harley Quinn...

Ivy knew there was no other complex puzzle she’d rather tackle. 

//

“Reddd,” Harley yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open for more than a second. Truly, she didn’t care about traffic laws, but if she began to skim down the roads like it was a video game, then the police would be back to bite them in the ass in no time. And that was certainly the last thing she wanted to do. 

“What?” Ivy shuffled from her own slumber. 

Harley frowned, “Ya seriously fell asleep while I’m here driving us somewhere?”

“I thought you said I deserve a break,” The redhead smirked in the dark, evidently trying to hide the smile away. But Harley could see the corners of her plump lips curling upward. It wasn’t difficult to do when all her thoughts revolved around the green woman. 

“I hate you,” She mirrored the smile as Ivy straightened her back. 

“Me too,” Ivy agreed before squinting, “What’s the time?” 

“3 AM, we gotta stop somewhere, Red. I ain’t built for stayin’ awake.” Harley was certain Ivy already knew that since they practically shared a home. The blonde was the only one to ever sleep in, and Ivy, of course, had always been the contrasting image. It was the green hands that made her coffee every morning, or pancakes and waffles. It appeared like Ivy was a woman of many talents, which felt like a blessing to Harley. 

“There?” Harley followed where Ivy was pointing, and aha! 

“Good catch,” She took the sharp turn, pulling up into a dimly lit parking lot in front of a run-down sign spelling out ‘MOTEL’. It was supposed to flash, but the neon lights had been worn out for what seemed like months. How disappointing…But all they needed was a bed to recharge for the upcoming morning. 

As Harley locked the car and began to step towards the sketchy building, Ivy gripped her arm, forcing her to turn back around. She’d smiled before she could begin to stop herself, honestly appreciating their close proximity and Ivy’s outfit choice--because Harley was short, and her eyes were directly planted in front of--

“We are wanted criminals, Harls,” Now that was a sore reminder, but Ivy didn’t seem to care, seemingly as exhausted as her. 

“Who gives a fuck?” Harley was prepared to march in there directly with no intentions of paying, “We can just, ya know, bash their brains out and sleep.” 

“Or…” Ivy let her go as soon as she was convinced the blonde was going to make no dumb mistakes, “We could ask for a room nicely after slipping into something more…secret, which would help us cover our tracks. As you said, Gordon won’t stop looking for us.” 

Harley smiled despite herself, “What would I ever do without you?”

“You two ladies okay?” An old voice called from behind them, and Harley froze, noting that the man had came from the building. Squinting, she read the name pin on his shirt, gritting her teeth at the word ‘OWNER’. Were they busted? Was this it?

Funnily enough, it appeared like the man needed to get better glasses judging from the way that he squinted and mistook Ivy’s natural skin colour for a painted human art piece. However, the writing on the back of the car seemed to be large enough for him to read.

“Just married?” He asked after inviting them inside, “Why, congratulations!” 

“Yeah, we are not actually---” Ivy didn’t get a chance to finish before Harley was wrapping a solid arm around her waist and squeezing. 

“Aw, thanks! Any chance ya could spare your best room for a new couple over here?” 

She could almost not believer her luck. The old man nodded, using his walking stick to slowly shift around the back until he reached for metal pair of keys. 

“I’d offer you two ladies a discount--but I don’t get a lot of visitors. So full price it is.” He sounded apologetic, so Harley simply smiled in response. 

“Don’t cha worry, we got money, don’t we, my bride?” Turning to face her ‘wife’, Harley almost burst out laughing at the red blush coating Ivy’s cheeks. For a brief moment, she almost seemed human. 

“Y-yeah, we d-do,” Ivy was roaming though her purse, “L-lots of money.” 

“Aww, she’s just shy,” Harley giggled and eventually, Ivy was able to extract a generous amount of bills from the purse, telling the man to keep the change. As soon as they were in their room, Ivy sighed loudly, flicking a single light on. Harley didn’t dare to turn on more, knowing about Ivy’s strict rules of saving electricity, blah blah blah. 

“Did you have to be so extra?” 

“Ya known me for years, when have I not been extra?” She hopped onto the bed, spreading the entirety of herself across it, leaving no space for the green woman. 

“Solid point,” Ivy murmured with a yawn before pushing Harley’s leg and arm aside, making herself some space to lay down. 

Harley, of course, moved eventually to the other side, respecting their boundaries and Ivy’s need for space. She’d understood. Of course she had. Ivy’s situation…it was like getting a divorce right after getting married. Harley wasn’t going to interrupt her mourning period. Ivy, like any sane individual, needed time to process things. 

Everything turned and shifted so quick, Harley barely had enough time to blink. She couldn’t begin to imagine what Ivy was feeling deep within. The redhead was about to settle with someone, possibly for forever, until she took her final breaths. And as that moment approached, the possibility of keeping someone forever was torn away from her. Ivy was left with nothing, because she hadn’t planned for an alternative. 

She had been ready to dedicate herself to someone completely, with no other ideas and thoughts in mind. 

Ivy was ready to live life simply, and now she was here. In a random place within Pennsylvania out of all states. Doing what? Harley turned to figure that out. Ivy was sleeping. At least that came quickly. 

Leaning forward, Harley reached for Ivy’s dress, toying with it between her fingers that seemed to match the shade of the material, “Sorry ya didn’t get to get married. Ya seemed to want it so much.” She whispered, “You were rushing to get it done. But you were afraid. I know you’d never admit that, but I saw it. Saw how frightened you were to actually settle once the opportunity actually came.” 

Briefly, Ivy shifted underneath Harley’s gaze, and the blonde held her breath. But it was like nothing ever happened as the redhead’s lips parted, and she began to lay still once more. 

“I love you, Ive. And I’ll wait for ya for as long as I have to.”

With that, Harley shifted back to her side of the bed and closed her eyes for the final time until the morning.


	3. On the road to California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who read and commented, I appreciate it a lot :) I hope this fic keeps some of us afloat as we wait for any sort of announcement about S3

Ivy felt the sun against her skin before she saw it. The cheap curtains did very little to keep the brightness out, but the redhead didn’t complain, it was a good way to wake up, immediately sensing a wave of refreshment hit her as she opened her eyes. 

Her first instinct was to call Kiteman, but once the blurriness within her vision faded, she could very clearly see that this wasn’t their honeymoon venue they’d booked together. Instead, it was a cheap motel, and it wasn’t Kiteman she shared a bed with. 

No. It was Harley, who was hugging a spare pillow against herself on the other side of the bed. The woman remained in a deep state of sleep, completely still and unmoving apart from her chest that was rising and falling with even breaths. For a moment, Ivy caught herself smiling softly as she analysed the blonde haired beauty. 

There had been enough time to memorise each and every curve of Harley’s body the two times they…well, hooked up. But the acts were done in a manner of lust and desperation. And as Ivy looked at her now, she knew that this time was different. Her eyes weren’t hooded, nor was her body leaning forward in a desperate search for Harley’s touch. 

In this moment, Ivy was gazing at her from afar. Touches weren’t a necessity or the base for their close proximity. She was longing the woman for who she was, not for the wonders she could perform in bed. Ivy was yearning the woman for her way of speech, for the tone of her voice, for the way she stumbled and fell, for the way she _was_. 

“What ya starin’ at, peeping Tom?” Harley raised a brow, making Ivy flinch with a low gasp, and when the woman didn’t answer, she pressed on, “Cat got yer tongue?” 

“Well, Selina isn’t here, so…no?” Ivy mumbled and that seemed to extract a giggle from Harley. 

“Can’t believe you’re makin’ jokes again. It’s been a while. I’ve missed _this_ you.” 

“What kind of me is that?” The redhead wondered and Harley sat up. 

“The kind who’s not so uptight and stressed.” 

Harley’s reminder seemed to do wonders, Ivy genuinely felt herself relax, her back falling into place against the pillows. She did, for the very first time in a long while, wake up surrounded by peace and bliss. 

There had been no anxiousness, no wedding to plan, no secrets to hide. It was just waking up and moving on. And if that was the kind of mornings Ivy would experience with Harley, then she wanted to have them forever. 

_Forever_. 

Ivy swung her legs over the edge of the bed, “We should get moving, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” Harley nodded and followed Ivy over to the door, “West coast is quite the distance away. We’re gonna need supplies!” 

“West coast?” Ivy suddenly turned around, gazing at Harley like she was crazy. Since when did the blonde get the time to pick their destination?

Harley shrugged, “California, Ive. I had a dream and I liked what I saw.” 

She sent a wink Ivy’s way before bursting out into a fit of giggles. 

“Just kiddin’,” She took a green hand into her own, “It’s been voted the most beautiful state. So, it’s only righteous I take the most stunnin’ woman there. Aaand, the nature there is awesome, I thought ye’d appreciate the sentiment.” 

Ivy did, showing so with a subtle smile and a firm shake of her head. 

//

“I gotta stop,” Harley groaned as soon as she saw yet another sign, although this time, she hadn’t been strong enough to pass by. Her stomach was twisting and churning, and despite Ivy’s complaints about losing daylight, she was unable to hold on much longer. 

She needed to get something in her stomach now. A low sigh escaped the redhead, but she didn’t put up an argument. 

“You could’ve at least stopped at a private, local business. Not an entire chain. We are endorsing big companies that exploit their workers and don’t give a single fuck about the mass gas emissions they put out into the environment--” 

“Yeah, I heard ya!” Harley hadn’t even been listening, far too focused on the plastered adverts against the windows, “Ooo! A burger meal! Looks yummy.” 

Before they entered, Ivy forced Harley’s hair into a bun, high and sly enough to hide the dyed red and blue tips, while she herself slipped into a more humanly skin colour. It amazed Harley every time, how spectacular Ivy appeared in and out of her being. 

It wasn’t often the redhead turned back to Pamela. Ivy was her core, it was who she was. And Pam was just a girl who gave up a long time ago. Ivy didn’t put that side of herself on display, she kept her dead. 

But keeping their identities a secret was essential. And it was so relieving to see Ivy comfortable around her. This state of her…it was vulnerable. Months of therapy with Ivy as her patient ensured she learned a lot. And even though she was no longer a psychiatrist, there were still details Harleen learned that Harley wasn’t going to forget. Supposedly, in this human skin, Ivy felt weak, frightened. 

But there had been no argument about this. Ivy shifted into it willingly, all by herself, in order to keep this trip out of trouble’s way. 

_She’s trusting me,_ Harley thought, a deep shade of red carving itself into her cheeks as she grinned. 

“Who’s the peeping Tom now, hmm?” Ivy teased, and it was the blonde who rolled her eyes this time.  


“Yeah, whatever--lets just go.” 

The waitress was at their booth in no time, the food also didn’t take long, and there had been no strange glances from anyone. Luck seemed to settle on their side, finally, just in time. 

As Ivy poked around her salad, Harley didn’t hesitate in digging into the fries. She felt her stomach thanking her eagerly, and she didn’t stop eating until it was completely full. It was a little discouraging seeing Ivy not eat much, but Harley was certain the woman would move past the sullen stage eventually. She was still upset, that much Harley could tell. And it was okay. 

She’d wait for her. Always. 

“We need a change of clothes, I think,” Harley offered the first word, causing Ivy to glance down at her wedding dress. 

“I--yeah,” She nodded hesitantly, “I suppose we do.” 

Ivy was now clutching the white material tightly between her fingers, refusing to let go even when Harley placed a comforting hand over hers in attempts to get her knuckles to relax. Yet, her hold didn’t budge. She held on tighter. 

The last memory…Harley realized.

Once Ivy was to slip out of that dress, everything that reminded her of Kiteman and a secure future would be gone. Extinct. Erased from existence just like that. 

“You don’t have to take it off,” Harley told and Ivy turned to her, eyes watery and afraid, but still eager. 

“I want to--I have to let go eventually.” She spoke softly, hints of sincerity and fright buried deep within her voice. Harley nodded, hearing Ivy say that she wants to was enough. She’d refuse to do anything the redhead wasn’t comfortable with, even if it meant she herself had to suffer. 

Luckily, though, once they were done eating, they stopped by a little town on the way, and Ivy allowed Harley to freely pick an outfit out for her while she stuck by the car. That’s when the blonde began to panic, wondering what clothes would best fit Ivy--what on Earth did she even like?

She’d already got clothes for herself in the colours of red and black, of course. But now she was struggling, her eyes wandering around the store in search of something for her girlf--for her friend. Best friend. 

_Oh!_ , Harley thought, excitedly hopping over to a white crop-top, _What a view that would make!_

Harley had laid eyes on Ivy’s stomach enough to know that it was one of her favourite body parts that belonged to the woman. And seeing her in this all day long…the blonde bit her lip and hurriedly stuffed it into the basket. A pair of shorts would do good for the both of them, so she picked out two pairs of those too. Ivy didn’t do well with the cold, so Harley didn’t hesitate in grabbing her a warm, over-sized jacket. And jeez, the redhead really needed to dump her old one, because yuck!

Harley pulled a face in line with her internal monologue as she paid and scurried back over to the car. Upon hearing hefty steps approaching, Ivy opened her eyes and eyed the bags with furrowed brows. 

“I thought you said an outfit each, not like ten!” 

“Sorry, I’m impulsive!” Harley got into the passenger seat, deciding that they were to take turns in driving. 

“Welcome to Ohio,” Ivy read after some time as the car zoomed past the sign and into yet another state. Harley perked up at that, expecting a change of scenery, but Ohio was rather bland, at least in her opinion anyway. Nothing could really compare to Gotham. That city was crime central. Lots of stuff went down every single hour; Harley could name at least twenty. 

Explosions, robberies, murders, petty theft--She yawned, deciding against it in the end. There was no time for her mind to be clouded with the remains of Gotham. They were on the move, there was no point in taking steps backwards. Gotham would survive without them, and they were better off without it. 

At some point during the ride, Ivy voluntarily turned the radio back on. At first, all they heard was some static, but then the broadcast turned loud and clear. Truth be told, Harley was expecting some music, not to hear her and Ivy’s name, followed by the saying ‘runaway criminals from Gotham’. 

Immediately, Harley turned it off and sighed, eyes rolling to the back of her head in annoyance, “Nowhere near California and we’re already on all news reports.” 

Ivy hummed, bracing her elbow against the door while turning the steering wheel with one hand, “We should speed up this trip, then, Harls. Less stops.” 

Ugh. Harley pouted, “Yeah, yeah, whatever you need, Ives.” 

“You’re seriously upset?” It was Ivy who was frowning now, one brow raised challengingly. Harley wanted to scold her for taking her eyes off the road, but her glare was too intense, too present. She’d wanted it to remain planted on her. Pun intended. 

“Yeah, fuck you,” The blonde giggled and leaned back in her seat. 

As it turned out, Ohio was warm. And while Ivy was driving with a smile on her face, evidently absorbing the heat like it was nothing, Harley couldn’t bear it. She’d already changed into a tank top and shorts, somehow managing to do it from the comfort of her seat. But even that wasn’t enough to stop the heat from impacting her so much physically--and mentally, because she was literally going crazy. 

“This is too much, the AC is utter crap!” Harley slapped the buttons again, “What a piece of shit!”

“Would you stop squirming?” Ivy offered a word, but Harley could only shake her head.

“Oh, sorry I’m not a plant and can’t do all that photosynthesis shit with the sun, water, oxygen and whatever else.” 

“You want the entire equation because I can recall-”

“Hell no,” Harley clutched the bridge of her nose and grunted, slamming her head back against the seat in a child-like manner. The last thing she wanted was to ruin this…but one must understand what heat did to people. Gotham was rainy, it wasn’t her fault she was accustom to such shitty weather!

“Hey,” Ivy smirked, “At least this isn’t Florida.” 

“Thank fuck for that,” Harley grinned as Ivy offered her a pair of sunglasses that were stashed in the dashboard. Already, she felt a whole lotta better. They’d be okay.

//

Another night, another motel, although this time, Ivy was struggling to fall asleep. She’d kept her eyes tightly closed for at least an hour, but nothing came. The darkness refused to claim her, and it seemed like Harley was having the same issue. She’d shifted at least twenty times, never finding the correct spot to sleep on.

“He was a good man, you know,” The redhead spoke into the air, not sure and not caring if Harley was listening, “Kiteman, I mean.” The clarification was largely unnecessary, but it felt important to call him by name. 

“I know,” Harley’s voice was laced with exhaustion, but she’d listened. 

“He was caring, sweet and gentle. He would do a lot of things for me. I think everyone deserves someone like him,” Ivy admitted, “But that someone was never meant to be me. I wish I could have been…good enough--fit for him. But I wasn’t, and I upset him. I ruined us. And none of it was ever his fault.”

As she continued to spiral downwards, Harley turned to her, keeping her eyes on her skin like an anchor, ensuring she was to stay put. Secure. 

“I wish I didn’t put him through any of that,” Ivy swallowed the lump forming in her throat, “I wish I either let go sooner or just went through with it.” 

Harley cleared her throat, her lips falling open, “If ya think about leaving, then you never wanted to settle down in the first place. If you love somebody, leaving them would be the last thing on your mind.”

_Fuck Harley--Harleen._

Ivy just stared blankly at the ceiling, “I fucked it up.” 

“We are villains,” Harley never stopped watching her, “It’s what we do.”  


“Kiteman was never a bad guy,” Ivy felt those words couldn’t have been anymore true. Even Harley seemed to agree as she nodded. 

“I’m sure he was great, still is,” The blonde stirred closer, “last time you were upset--or stressed, ya let me take your mind elsewhere.” 

Oh. 

Ivy’s eyes immediately brightened, while Harley’s did the opposite. Once she caught glimpse of her, Harley’s orbs were dark and she’d begun to crawl closer, nuzzling herself against the nape of Pam’s neck. 

Just when Ivy began to assume that this was it, that this was how they’d sleep, she sensed the warmth of Harley’s lips against her skin, kissing it at first, before nipping. In no time, the blonde’s weight shifted from the mattress as she straddled Ivy, positioning herself atop of her waist, “Could Kiteman make you feel this?” 

Nothing came, so Ivy stared at her, puzzled and utterly confused, “Make me feel wha--ah!”

The touch came quick and unexpected, Harley’s fingers rotating against her core. With one hand around Ivy’s throat, and the other deep below the blankets, Harley kissed her collarbones, “Shh, you don’t get to think about him now.” 

And Ivy didn’t. 

Especially not when her hips met Harley’s touch, not when she’d began to plead and beg. Not even once she fell apart with a cry of Harley’s name, loud and clear, so pleasurable and real, like there were no other words in the English language. Just ‘Harley’.


	4. Just like a roller-coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u all so much for the comments and bookmarks, it means a lot :) I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will be, but I'm writing as you're reading this soo it doesn't end too soon!

They woke up a tangled mess, with Harley opening her eyes first that morning. Her breathing fell more even and easy as she realized Ivy was resting her head against her chest, her eyes still tightly closed, her brows furrowed. At first, Harley thought it was a bad dream that plagued Ivy’s mind, but the woman relaxed underneath her touch as Harley brushed her red, fiery locks aside. Pale fingers trailed across Ivy’s cheek, and the blonde couldn’t help hide the smile that took over so mightily. 

She wanted this for so long…

To just hold Ivy each and every morning, or to be held. It didn’t matter as long as that green skin lay beside her with nobody else around. Just them. And finally, Harley had it. For good, she hoped. 

Suddenly, Ivy shifted, her green orbs opening up. She’d immediately frowned upon realizing that Harley was awake first, “How did you--how did I--” 

“Pammy,” Harley interrupted with a sluggish smile, “I made you come like three times last night, I don’t blame your sudden exhaustion and the need for sleep.” 

The redhead, still naked, slapped Harley’s arm playfully, “Fuck you.” 

“Oh, you can,” She winked, “Although that would delay our trip…and--” Harley was left with no time or space to conclude her sentence, because Ivy was kissing her, nice and slow, passionate and eager, all things good. Then, she pecked her way down all the way between the blonde’s legs, and Harley would remain forever astonished at how quickly breathing could become difficult.

They’d taken a shower after that, scrubbing each other’s bodies softly, and it was rather intimate. More intimate than the multiple orgasms of eagerness and want, that was for sure. After that, they quickly abandoned the cheap motel and were on the road yet again, soaking up the sun, and of course Ivy was doing a much better job at that, even in her wedding dress. Despite Harley presenting her with multiple outfits, Ivy refused. She just merely shook her head, and that was it. No words, nothing. Just pure denial and hurt.

Harley didn’t press on, just let her. 

_She’ll do it on her own terms,_ she thought. Yeah, of course Ivy would. All she needed was time, and they had plenty of it!

“Red!” Harley’s voice broke the comfortable silence, “Right there!” 

“What--the theme park?” Ivy’s line of sight seemed to follow her finger. 

“Fuck yeah the theme park, make a stop, pretty please!” Funnily enough, that was all it took. Just softened eyes and a please. With Joker, things would’ve been more complex. God, there was a high possibility he would have slapped her into silence, never hearing out the end of her request. But Ivy just nodded and took the exit, no questions asked, no arguments proposed. 

Grinning, Harley leapt out of the car as soon as Ivy pulled over into an empty parking space, which was rather difficult to find but they got there in the end. 

“I don’t know, Harls--lots of people, I mean lots.” Ivy glanced around the area, eyes scanning the massive crowds as they morphed into one. Her skin-coloured hands were clutching the dress, knuckles brushing against one another. 

Harley didn’t hesitate in taking the woman’s hand into her own, sheltering her from the world, “I’ve got ya. Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

//

“Oh for fucks sake--” Ivy gasped as Harley continued to eagerly tug against her wrist, navigating them through the crowds, “That ride isn’t gonna up and leave, you can slow down.” 

The blonde pouted, “It might, we’re from Gotham outta all places. Weird shit happens all the time, now quiet!”

“Yeah, but we aren’t _in_ Gotham,” Ivy tried but Harley just shook her head. 

“Don’t care, didn’t ask, plus you can’t even comprehend the fun we’re about to have.” 

Ivy groaned, “I can comprehend the lack of fun we’re--”

“You, my dear, are such a buzzkill!” The blonde scolded as they finally reached the queue and lined up. Once again, luck seemed to be on their side--well more on Harley’s side since they managed to get front car seats. Ivy tried to compromise, attempting to get Harley to agree and go a few cars down, but the former psychiatrist was insistent, eventually guiding Ivy into the front seat.

“If I throw up, it’s going straight on you,” Ivy felt her breathing become more laboured, but Harley held her hand. She wasn’t going to thank the blonde, it was the least she could’ve done after dragging her here when Ivy clearly refused--”Oh, fuck!” 

The ride began to move, causing Harley to break into a fit of giggles, “Ive, you gotta hold on tight.”

So she did. Ivy clutched Harley’s hand for the entirety of the incline, and then even tighter as the ride began to hurdle down in a speed Ivy was not accustom to. But then she felt herself relax. Momentarily, she shut her eyes. 

And it wasn’t the speed or the height that was the issue. It was the reminder. 

A reminder of Kiteman soaring through the air above Gotham, Ivy in his arms, laughing and giggling as they moved across the colourful skies. Then, they stopped and Ivy was the first one to get off. 

“Shit,” She breathed, “Never again.” 

“You’re such a pussy!” Harley beamed.  


“I wasn’t scared--you wouldn’t get it.” She argued defensively. 

“Yeah right, pussy.” 

Rolling her eyes, Ivy allowed for the blonde to lead her across the park once more. She wasn’t as cautious this time, deciding that it was okay to relax and try to have fun since they were already here, especially when it seemed that Harley had no intentions of leaving any time soon. 

“Hey, you hungry?” Ivy asked, motioning towards the food stand, “I’ll go get us something.” 

Nodding, Harley bit her lip indecisively, “Yeah, alright--get me whatever.” 

“Absolutely not, we had this discussion before,” The redhead crossed her arms, taking a defensive stance, “Every time I get you something, you don’t like it and the you eat my food--which leaves none of my food for me, so it’s just a cluster fuck. In conclusion, you’re coming with.” 

There had been some relief when Harley didn’t bite back and simply followed her. As always, Ivy settled for a salad, while Harley was still struggling, her eyes squinting to get a tenth look at the menu.

Somewhere behind them, a man groaned, “Would you hurry up--the kids are hungry!” 

“Fuck you and your kids,” Harley mumbled before Ivy could clamp her mouth shut. 

“Sorry!” The redhead turned to face him, her expression laced with a ton of apologies, “She’s got issues--mentally unstable, is all.” 

“I am not--”

“Yeah, she is,” For a brief moment, Ivy elbowed her in the side and turned back around on her heel. 

“I will murder him,” Harley whispered and finally called out her order…which was a burger out of all things. Ivy clutched the bridge of her nose in evident annoyance. 

“Let’s just go, yeah?” 

Nodding, the blonde got her burger and moved away from the queue, causing a generous amount of people to mumble out a “finally” or “thank fuck”. 

“I did slaughter an entire family once, you know?” She explained as if it was the most ordinary thing on this planet. For them though, it kind of was. 

“Though I don’t care for human life and have no intentions of ever believing it is sacred, what the fuck, Harley?” Ivy raised a brow, though she soon remembered exactly when that happened.

“What! You knew this!” She shrieked in response, and all Ivy could think of was to shake her head in denial, obviously trying to forget the mere gore of it. 

Kiteman would--

_Stop, Ivy, stop._

“You know what,” She offered, “How about we go on another ride? One without being in the air and shit, though.”

“Alright,” Harley agreed, “One without being in the air…and shit.” 

//

They left the theme park in one piece, although Harley’s attire contained much more shine than what she came in with. New sunglasses were the first, noticeable change, then it was the multicoloured bucket hat. 

Ivy, of course, as bland as always, refused to try anything on, let alone purchase it. But Harley was convincing, which explained the baseball cap that covered her red locks. It didn’t go with the wedding dress at all, but the blonde didn’t care, she’d have something to giggle at when silence fell upon them at times. 

“I drive,” Harley insisted and that was it. They zoomed past Indiana and Illinois in just a few hours before deciding to stop for the night in Missouri, “I am in misery!” She singsonged playfully. 

“Doesn’t seem so,” Ivy pointed out her grin as they hurdled together in the back of the car. No motels had been in sight that night, and the both of them struggled to maintain an awaken state. It was only then that Ivy put the jacket Harley purchased to use, draping it over the both of them to keep some of that cold, bitter air away. 

“We’ll need to ditch the car soon,” Harley pointed out from where she lay on Ivy’s chest. 

The redhead, even in the dark, seemed to notice the look of sadness in Harley’s gaze, “I loved that car too.” 

“Good choice,” She praised, and it was. Classical, no roof, red, what else did one need? Tightening her hold around Ivy’s waist, Harley shut her eyes, nuzzling closer into the woman’s neck for warmth, “You’re cold.” 

“Half plant, remember?”

“Yeah, how could I ever forget when ya taste so sweet?” 

Harley couldn’t see the blush creeping up Ivy’s expression, but she certainly felt it. 

“Goodnight, Harls.” 

“Night, Red.” 

_I love you._

“Wake up, you sappy motherfuckers.”


	5. I see you made your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, spare some thoughts in the comments, thanks all for reading :)

Ivy jolted awake, almost throwing Harley off herself in a panicked manner. 

“Yeah, good morning,” The woman told, and Ivy could swear the tone of voice was extremely familiar. Rubbing her eyes, the redhead blinked them open fully, almost flinching as a well-known face came into view far too close than what was needed. 

“Yeah, I can fucking see you, Selina.” She murmured, voice still laced with sleep and exhaustion despite the sun already lighting up the clear skies. 

“You two fuck out here, too?” The dark haired woman enquired with raised brows. 

“What? No!” 

“We fucked elsewhere,” Harley mumbled sleepily from atop of her. She stretched immediately after sitting up, smirking as Selina blushed. Now, that was the first! “What? Ya clearly seen the broadcast.” 

“The entire Gotham had the pleasure of seeing it,” Cat reminded and Ivy wished the woman would just shut up. 

“Red, oh my god!” Harley shook her by the shoulders rapidly, “Does that mean we’re porn stars? We have a fuckin’ tape now!” 

Ivy felt the colour drain from her face entirely, almost appearing as pale as Harley, “I wish you never speak of that again.” 

“Aye aye, captain!” She sent a wink the redhead’s way before turning back to Selina, “What are ya doin’ all the way out here, Kitty?”

“Yeah, how did you even find us?” 

Selina leaned against the hood of their car and sighed, closing her eyes in what seemed to be a deep thought processing moment, “I was on your ass as soon as you skipped town. I put a tracker in your car, silly.” 

“Uhh--why?” Ivy sat upright now, questioning exactly why Selina graced them with her unwanted presence. Any other time would have been good, but right now, they were on the run. And she couldn’t pin point exactly where the thief fit into the equation. 

“Why, what, where…” Selina rolled her eyes, “Because Psycho wants revenge, silly girl. He’s not done, and he’s coming.”

“You have to be fucking kidding me!” The redhead screeched, alarming the two women, who’d usually seen Ivy in more quiet, tranquil stances, “That imp! Mind control was one thing, but chasing us across the country? That tops the cake.” 

She was seething now, but thankfully, Harley placed two palms against her shoulders, planting her in place, “Woah woah, pretty girl! Breathe a little--” Ivy did, “Yeah, that’s right.” 

Selina pouted, glossing over her nails, “She good?”  


“Yeah, she’s good,” Ivy replied in third person, “I’m not panicked--I’m pissed.” 

“Understandable,” The dark haired woman shrugged, her body language seemingly being the only appropriate response for expression, “And for how I caught up with you. Let’s just say I skipped over a lot of sleep, ladies.”

Harley glanced over to Selina’s vehicle and pulled a sullen face, “A black BMW? How basic.” 

“Stealing cars is not my line of expertise. Jewels, however…”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. Let’s just go.” 

//

“Why on earth are you still in that thing?” Harley heard Selina question from the driver’s seat. The blonde had taken the back, seeking a space to lay down and just gaze at the sky while they moved. 

“Oh? The dress? I--I uhm--I want to, okay?” Ivy blinked

“Sheesh, yeah that’s fine.” Selina backed away from the topic as quickly as she dove into it. Harley almost giggled, but it was still a sore subject for Ivy. And it might remain that way for a while, but she could be patient. 

They fucked, which meant they were on the correct route, right? 

_Yeah,_ Harley thought, _we are._

She didn’t dare to think any different. With Mistah J, all was difficult. But, Ivy made things so easy most of the time. It was Harley who had put a wedge between them all those previous times, and now she looked back on it with utter, lonesome regret. She simply wished that she was brave enough sooner. 

But better late than never, right?

“Psycho still has some of those ugly demon things at his disposal,” Selina informed, “So we best watch out. I don’t mind getting my claws dirty, but I do hate breaking a nail. All I ask is for logistics when handling…the approaching and inevitable situation.”

“That’s if they find us,” Ivy butted in and Selina just grinned. 

“Oh, they will, you walking salad. They will.” 

Harley zoned out from the conversation after that, her gaze lingering on Ivy, who spoke to Selina ever so naturally. Briefly, she wondered if that’s how the both of them looked like too from an outsiders perspective; care-free, joyous and just them. It’s all she’d ever wanted to be with Ivy. Herself. Not once was she in a position where she had to pretend to be someone she wasn’t around the redhead--except those times when she still loved her Puddin’. But those moments with him no longer mattered. They were insignificant, and Harley wouldn’t hesitate to erase them if the opportunity was to ever arise. Mistah J was no longer important. He hadn’t been for a really long time. Why? Harley smiled to herself softly, her lips curling upwards in reach for the sky like a sunflower would. 

Because she fell in love. 

Fell. That was the keyword. 

It wasn’t a slow process. It was quick, like a plunge without the chance to ready herself. But it was the best fall she’d ever experienced, even if it did hurt. There were no broken bones, just some scrapes, but Harley would keep those scars forever if it also meant she could keep _her_. 

Red hair, green eyes. Poison Ivy was a beautiful painting. And once people got to know her, as it turned out, she wasn’t truly that poisonous. 

Just a woman who loved the world and sought to protect it. 

And Harley adored her for it. 

Cherished her for everything that she was. Yeah, Ivy was difficult, strong-willed, and complex. But she also made things simple through her puzzlement and rationale. 

With her, Harley sensed that all things which seemed distant before, were now inevitable. For the first time in her life, Harley wanted to hang onto something. Forever. 

And that was the scariest word she knew.

//

Kansas looked better than in pictures, Ivy decided as they zoomed past the scenery. So much green, and so very little man-made structures, at least in the parts they drove past. A light feeling settled in her stomach, and the sudden weight that had been creeping up her back for the longest time slowly melted away, leaving her with no dread. Even though in reality, she should have been anxious. Psycho was out for blood. But in this moment, she couldn’t find it in herself to care as they moved past the cornfields, the descending sun, and the clearest sky she’d ever seen. 

Momentarily, Ivy glanced at Harley, only to find the girl fast asleep on her side. Smiling to herself, she turned back to face the road, but instead she was met with a grinning Selina. 

“When’s the wedding?” She purred teasingly. The words tugged at Ivy’s heart a little, but she moved on. She had to. 

There was nothing more to hold onto. 

Ultimately, Ivy chose to remain silent, merely listening to the chirping of the birds and the rustling of leaves. Calmness like this was rare to come by. She had to be actively searching for it.

And if it wasn’t for Harley’s proposition, Ivy would have never found this. Strange, how the blonde caused chaos everywhere she visited, but once Ivy was in her line of vision, and more importantly in her heart, the mayhem slowly vanished, instead morphing into something tranquil and beautiful. For a crazed woman, Harley Quinn could be a peaceful mess. 

“Alright,” Selina spoke out and Ivy failed to notice that they’d stopped, “Go get us a room, sweetheart. I’ll wake your girlfriend up.”

“The fuck? We haven’t established the basis of our relationsh-” 

“Shut the fuck up and go.” 

Groaning with a roll of her eyes, Ivy proceeded forward, wanting nothing more than for Selina to shut her mouth--and of course, some sleep would do her good, too. Before she could fully leave, though, Selina insisted for another room…in case they “got too loud” at night. No, she wasn’t talking about snoring. So the redhead decided to respect Selina’s wish, thus the booking of two separate rooms. 

“Ah, damn. I’m right next door,” She looked at the dangling key-chain, “Please be considerate. Goodnight.” With that, the door was slammed shut in Ivy’s face, and Harley, who had been leaning against her for exhaustion support, flinched awake, finally releasing the tight hold around her waist. 

“What’s her issue?” The blonde yawned, almost hitting Ivy in the face as she stretched her muscles. 

“No idea,” Shaking her head in a subtle manner, she dragged Harley inside and locked the door. Just in case the entire police department was to somehow show up. 

“Oh!” Harley shrieked, and Ivy’s first instinct was to assume it was trouble. But once the sound of the TV blaring cast across the room, she knew it was just excitement, “This one’s got a telly!” 

“How fun,” Sarcasm, obviously, “Turn to the news, peanut.” 

Harley skimmed through the channels, before finding one specifically allocated for Gotham, “There we go. Look! It’s us!” 

Ivy’s eyes widened in response, “Oh, fuck sake! They couldn’t have picked a better photo? I--I look dead! Look at me, Harley, such bullshit.” 

The blonde was laughing now, clutching onto her stomach as she sprawled across the bed, eyeing the photo the news decided to put up of Ivy, “Even dead, yer as pretty as ever.” 

“When flowers die, they aren’t pretty, Harls.” Ivy had the sudden urge to switch channels just to rid of the damned photograph. But Harley had the remote, and it didn’t appear like she was willing to give it up. 

“Luckily, you are the prettiest flower ever, then.” 

“Yeah--” Ivy blushed, “Whatever, just--fine.” 

_”Reporting live from Gotham City is Tawny Young, here to announce that these dangerous criminals, going by the name Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are still missing. Harley Quinn, previously known as Harleen Quinzel, Arkham’s arguably best psychiatrist, is now on the run with Poison Ivy, known as a former biochemist Pamela Isley. For any sightings, please call us on--”_

Harley switched the TV off with a loud, exaggerated sigh, “Well, they’re still lookin’ for us that’s fer sure.” 

“And they won’t stop,” She felt like it was necessary to add the mass scale of their rather unfortunate situation, but they had to be realistic. That was just how things worked. People had to let go of some things that were not there anymore. The things that they could no longer hold on to…

So after clearing her throat, Ivy spoke up, “Uhmm, where’s the outfits you purchased?” 

Immediately, Harley’s eyes seemed to shine a brighter blue, no longer resembling an ocean, but rather the sky. She’d smiled right after, a wide grin stretching across her hopeful expression, “I’ll go get ‘em.” 

Ivy was ready to let go. Ready to release him.

When Harley returned from the bitter air outside, she held two bags between her fingers, holding both of them out for Ivy to take, “I’m a huge fan of the crop top, but I’ve got ya a few things you can pick out from. Knock yerself out, Ive.”

“Mhmm, tomorrow. I just--I’ll take a pair of pyjamas for now.” 

Harley nodded understandingly and tossed her a pair of shorts and a tank top, all fresh and new, never worn before. 

Somehow, as Ivy began to slip out of the wedding dress, it felt like a new beginning. A fresh page, while the remainder of the photo album she’d made so far in this life was being thrown away. 

And as that thought lingered within her, Ivy realized, that it was okay to let go. It was okay to forget. And above all else, it was perfectly fine to start all over again. Because this life was one. There was no repeating it. No doing it again. And hanging onto the past would just stop her in her tracks. 

“You need help?” Harley whispered from behind her as she battled with the zip.

Nodding, Ivy released a hot breath, allowing Harley to be part of this sentiment. The blonde would help her conclude this chapter, and begin a new one. 

Because all stories began with the most important characters. And Harley was far from ordinary. 

Pale hands aided her in changing outfits, “What’re gonna do with the dress? Burn it?” 

The redhead refused to ever do that, “No. I’ll donate it somewhere. Sustainable fashion, and all.” 

“Only you, Ive,” Harley giggled, “Only you.” 

“I need to start doing stuff for the environment again,” Ivy stated after clearing her throat, all the while Harley tugged her over to the bed. There had been no desperation this time, no fervour as she was told to lay down. It was all rather simple in the night. 

With Harley wrapped around her like a vine, all seemed okay. Calm. 

“I love you,” The blonde’s voice was just above a whisper, though Ivy was certain Harley wouldn’t hesitate to scream it at the top of her lungs until her throat turned raw. 

“Y-yeah…” Ivy managed to choke out after some time, “Goodnight, Harley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and prayers are greatly appreciated!


End file.
